See Ron Run
by Sameo-AngelHeart
Summary: Run Ron Run. Just a quick one shot thingy for Ron. Read and review if you want.


Disney owns Kim possible. Booyah.

Just a quick one shot thing. I might do a series of one shot thingies, but don´t count on it. Please read and review.

See Ron Run. Run Ron Run.

They say that a man can either stand and fight or run away. And for those who flee, No matter how much you run, you cannot run away. And No man can run forever.

I was Running again.

It seems so natural. It was if i was born to do it. The wind against my face, the pounding of my heart, the ragged drawing of breath. The sweat stinging your eyes, not knowing if you can going on. Running so fast it appeared that i was a fluid muscle, tissue, bone, and blood. Like i said, Natural.

I was running again. How long had i been running? Did it matter? I should stop soon. My throat is dry, Man am i thirsty. But I won´t stop. I can´t stop. I need to get to her soon. She´s in trouble. And if she dies it will be all my fault. I won´t let her die.

Everyone thinks I´m some sort of loser. That my existence didn´t matter. And they´re right. I don´t matter. My breath is growing more ragged, but i can´t even recall breathing. The only way i know that i am breathing is for the fact of the massive pain in my chest. Everyone thinks I´m a loser, what else is anyone to think when i run away from everything.

Man was given legs so that he could run. It is a part of survival. You either fight or flee. I always flee. When I run, i feel all my problems drift away. They want to catch up with me, drag me down, reminded me of my uselessness. But I out run them for as long as i can. I run so hard and so fast that I can no longer hear their jeers and reminders of who i am, for it is drowned out by the hundred mile per hour beating of my heart. I run so hard and fast that i no longer feel the pain they inflict upon me, for it is replaced by the body racking pain of muscles tiring and cramping, heart beating, chest throbbing. I run so hard and fast that i can´t even think anymore. Natural.

I gripped the potted plant in my hands. I had to hurry. Faster! Faster! She could go at any minute. I felt my stomach churning, but i can´t stop. I´m so close now. So close. I had just gone through hell for this plant to save her life. I risked my life, braving the amazons along with countless horrors that if i ever had to deal with again it would be too soon. But it would be worth it, it would all be worth it.

Stop thinking, Just run. Run! Faster! Everyone thinks I´m a loser. If you don´t get their in time then you will prove everyone right! Faster! I can´t.... My body won´t manage.... I had been running from everything my entire life. Running from all my problems. Just trying to survive. Why should i continue? I will never change, I´ll never be who they wan´t me to be.

You´re a Loser. A LOSER! STOP CRYING AND RUN! Run! Run Ron Run! You want the only person who actually cares about you to vanish from existence!? Faster! Faster! FASTER!

I was running again. Faster, Harder then i ever thought i had before. I felt like i was going to die soon. How long had i been running like this? Did it matter? No. As long as she would survive it wouldn´t matter. It wouldn´t even matter if i died.

Run. Just Run.

I finally made it there, my body seemed ready to pass into unconsciousness. I panted, gasping for breathe through my practically destroyed lungs, the blood pounding in my ears. I looked on and saw Kim practically all but faded away. I wasted no time. Dragging a ragged breathe, i blew some of the pollens in her direction, and was rewarded when she started reappearing again. She looked on in my direction, and i tried to put on smile and make my self appear dandy. I don´t know how i looked, i didn´t care. I was pissed though. She could have died, but she wanted to go out on a date with.... with HIM!? Didn´t she care about dying? Didn´t she care what i just went through to save her?

Now that i was still, my breathing becoming easier, my heart slowing, i had time to think such things. I felt so betrayed. Didn´t she care? Didn´t she care? No..... she didn´t. No one does. No one will ever care. I´m just a loser. Who could blame her though. Someone so beautiful and perfect. I was blessed just to be her friend in the first place. I should count my cards, right?

I followed them for them home. I was still worried, i didn´t want her to disappear. I wanted to make sure everything was OK.

I was awarded for my loyalty with a site that burned itself into my eyes. I was too shocked to move. Too shocked to breathe. They were kissing.... I couldn´t believe it.... no..... Not fair....

It was not fair....

I heard Kim call out my name. She was looking for me. I came around and saw her still dreamy eyed. I couldn´t bear it. She called again. I just shook my head from my hiding spot, and silently moved away. I dropped the plant as i moved, shattering it on the ground. I didn´t care about the noise, as i moved away.

My eyes stung now, They were tearing. I couldn´t close my eyes though, the image was burned into my mind. My heart was pounding, My breath becoming ragged.

I just wanted to die. I just wanted it all to go away. I just want all of it to go away. The sweet words josh said to her replayed in my mind, but they were strangely enough being droned out by the blood pumping in my ears. I felt a throbbing in my chest, the pain intensifying, but i could still feel my broken heart. Faster! Move Faster! I didn´t even want to think about it anymore! No more! I felt my stomach heaving. Everything started to become blurry, fading all away as I went by. The same way she was going to fade away. The same way i wanted to fade away....

The image still in my mind, replaying over and over again. It wasn´t fair. But then again, nothing was ever fair for me. Everyone thinks I´m some sort of loser. That my existence didn´t matter. And they´re right. I don´t matter. My breath is growing more ragged, but i can´t even recall breathing. The only way i know that i am breathing is for the fact of the massive pain in my chest. Everyone thinks I´m a loser, what else is anyone to think when i run away from everything.

It seems so natural. It was if i was born to do it. The wind against my face, the pounding of my heart, the ragged drawing of breath. The sweat stinging your eyes, not knowing if you can going on. Running so fast it appeared that i was a fluid blur of muscle, tissue, sweat, and blood. Like i said, Natural.

They say that a man can either stand and fight or run away. And for those who flee, No matter how much you run, you cannot run away. And No man can run forever.

I was Running again.


End file.
